Cap 8: La boda
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Miles se está dando cuenta de que Gluskin quiere algo con Waylon. La obra va a comenzar y Blaire intenta convencer a Waylon del pacto. Ppero en la obra de teatro courre algo inesperado, ¿qué será?


-¡Me alegro de que te guste!  
>-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?, ¿lo has hecho tú? ¡Eres un genio!<br>-¡Y tú adorable!  
>-Ya, cálmate Gluskin- dijo refunfuñando Miles.<br>-Mira, también he hecho vuestros trajes.  
>-Vamos, Miles, ¡son fantásticos!- dijo Waylon con una sonrisa.<p>

-Es verdad, colega, no lo niegues.  
>-Están bien hechos, muchas gracias- dijo Martin.<br>-De nada.

Miles se fue enfadado...¿por qué no había conseguido el papel de novio? Chris vio a Upshur y le dijo:

-¿Te has leído la obra?  
>-No, es basura...<br>-Yo soy tu mujer...y al final de la obra te mato.

-Estoy deseándolo...

*****************************************************************

Blaire estaba sentado en una de la sillas del gran auditorio, viendo cómo practicaban Gluskin y Waylon...se les veía tan...¿felices? "A mí me parece que esos dos son pareja de verdad y no lo dicen...". Jeremy se acercó a la escena.

-Yo también tengo que practicar con Waylon, al fin y al cabo, soy su amante, ¿no?  
>-Más tarde...- dijo Gluskin, pasando de Blaire y comiéndose con los ojos a Waylon.<br>-Oye, yo organizo esto y te ordeno que te .  
>-...Nos vemos, cielo.<br>-P-pero-  
>-Por fin solos.<p>

*****************************************************************

Miles se leyó la obra de teatro mientras esperaba a Martin y a Waylon en el patio.

-Madre mía, esto es digno de ser la reina de las mierdas- Miles se puso a imitar a los actores de esa pésima obra.

-Oh, Eddie, ¡este es el día más feliz de mi vida!  
>-Lo sé...pero me mientes, querida.<br>-Yo nunca- dijo con voz chillona.  
>-Te ves con ese jirafón...y eso me molesta Waylon, soy el único que puede tocarte.<br>-No, no es verdad...él quiere algo de mí que yo no sé.  
>-¡Lo mataré!<p>

Trager, que estaba detrás del banco donde estaba sentado Miles, contemplaba la siniestra escena, sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

-Colega...¿estás bien?  
>-No, claro que no...<p>

Fue entonces cuando vio salir a Eddie del auditorio.

-¿Y Waylon?  
>-Ensayando con Jeremy dentro, ¿por?<br>-¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?

*****************************************************************

-¿Te has decidido ya?  
>-Sí...<br>-¿Y bien?, ¿tenemos un trato?  
>-No.<p>

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Blaire.

-¿Qué?  
>-No quiero perder mi habilidad...tengo que aceptarla, si la tengo, será por algo...y sí, me da miedo, pero tengo amigos que me apoyan y-<br>-Querrás decir un novio que te apoya.  
>-Gluskin no es mi novio.<br>-¿Por qué has pensado en él entonces? Podría estar hablando de Miles...pero ya veo que tu corazón no le pertenece.

Miles escuchó la conversación y notó cómo se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

*****************************************************************

Las semanas pasaron. Waylon estaba preocupado por Miles, ya que no se quejaba de Trager, de Gluskin o de los michelines de .

-Cielo, ¿por qué estás tan triste?  
>-Miles está raro...<br>-Sí, lo puedo percibir...-dijo rodeándole con sus brazos.  
>-¿Es por mi culpa?<br>-No lo creo...el amor no lo controla uno...  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Nada...¿estás preparado? "La boda" va a comenzar.  
>-Dicen que da mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda.<br>-Es verdad...bueno, ponte el vestido, ahora nos vemos -Gluskin le besó la mano y se fue.

*****************************************************************

Jeremy estaba cabreado...su plan había fracasado, pero él no pensaba rendirse...aún era muy pronto y podía utilizar a otro...Se abrochó la camisa y miró a Miles.

-Estás hecho polvo por Waylon, ¿no es así?- Sí, Miles era la víctima perfecta, tan destrozado por el amor...

-Él no te quiere, solo tiene ojos para Gluskin.  
>-Cállate.<br>-Sabes que tengo razón.  
>-Sí.<p>

Asombrado, Blaire le golpeó en la espalda y salió a escena. Miles vio que estaba llorando, pero se limpió las lágrimas...tenía que ser fuerte...por él...y por la felicidad de Waylon.

*****************************************************************

Miles, Trager y Martin sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, pero nunca se imaginaron aquello.

-No me dejes nunca, Waylon.

El muchacho se quedó de piedra. Estaba cambiando el guión, ¿qué debía responder?

-Nunca,ya lo sabes.  
>-Me alegra que me digas eso, querida, pensé que me ibas a abandonar.<p>

Waylon vio que Eddie estaba llorando y su reacción fue abrazarle y pasar del guión.

-No vuelvas a pensar eso.  
>-Nunca, mi amor- dijo levantándole el velo- Waylon,estás preciosa...<p>

Eddie se arrodilló y le dijo:  
>-Waylon Park, te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿ser mi pareja hasta que la muerte nos separe? Y...¿ser felices por siempre?- Eddie sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.<p>

Martin se quedó estupefacto, al igual que todos los allí presentes. De repente comenzó a nevar en el exterior. Waylon no sabía qué decir. Sí, quería a Gluskin, era extraño, pero le quería...mas se le cayó el mundo encima cuando vio la cara de Miles.

"Dios mío,¿qué debo hacer?" Esa era la única frase que tenía en mente.


End file.
